Insanity Breeches
by Jay-with-Splice
Summary: A collection of side quests in which Jason Brody has to work for some Pirates to keep his secret safe from Hoyt. Contains gore, mentions of death, animal attacks, ocs and drug abuse.
1. Dog Hunt

Bridge Control was extremely loud for once as Jason neared the camp. Music was blasting out over the speakers and all around him, the pirates that had been accepted into the Privateer ranks laughed and chatted and drank. Being so close to them these past weeks made Jason almost regret wanting to kill them earlier. Brown eyes caught sight of a few familiar-faced pirates. Lewis, the crazed Molotov Man, was standing beside Hopper. Both were completely wrecked; their faces werea bright flushed red and Hopper looked just about ready to pass out...

Then he saw Langley, the man that had called him on his phone. It was him that had asked him to come. The thin, mowhawked man was seated on a fold-up chair, his feet were propped comfortably on a table and the chair he was in looked dangerously close to tipping over. Dark brown eyes glanced upwards to meet his own and the Warrior forced a grin. "Eeeeyy..." the pirate started and Jason already figured the man was high. "I was wondering when you were going to show up, Foster." That last name Jason was going by was really starting to stick to him.

"I need your help...m'dog Lassie, my pride and joy, hasn't come back since I sent her off to Hoyt's compound." His arm raised so his eyes could look at the wristwatch's time. "I was wondering if you could head there and bring her back..." Jason wrinkled his nose at Langley's words. Why would he risk his life for a dog who didn't even like him? Apparently, Langley appeared to know what was going through his head for he continued, "If you do this for me, I'll pay you five-hundred dollars and some new upgrades for the MS16..."

That caught Jason's attention. The idea of money and new upgrades made the brunette's frown lessen. Still, he kept his face blank and held his head up stiffly. "New upgrades and even some money, eh?" Hands crossing over his chest, Jason finally sighed, as if acting like he finally made up his mind. "Fine. Alright. I'll go get your dumb dog..." Jason glanced off to the side when a big, wide grin was offered to him from Langley. The pirate straightened up in his seat to hand the Warrior a sheet of paper. "Just say that I sent ya to talk ta Hoyt...They'll let you in. And give this to the Business man."

Jason leaned forward to take the sheet from the pirate and with a scowl, said "I'll bring her back quick...I got to go meet up with someone for something..." Jason thought it was smart to leave out Sam's name, in case the other was still working for Hoyt. He didn't want the Privateer helping him take down the Business Man to be killed. Langley said nothing more, so Jason took that as a chance to leave. He turned his back on the pirate and moved pass the dancing, drunken men towards the jeep he had pulled up in. Sitting beside the jeep was Clank, the Pitbull's tongue hung from his mouth and drool dripped from his panting maw. Moving around the hound, he climbed into the front seat and moved to turn on the engine. A loud bark from Clank, and Jason yelled out and cursed when the Pitbull leapt into the front seat, paws digging into his stomach and groin and clambering into the passenger's seat beside him.

Glaring at the dog until it growled right back, he gave a roll of his eyes and his foot pressed into the ignition and off they drove down the dirt road. He ignored the way the ugly, scarred creature panted, the way his long tongue rolled out of his mouth with drool dribbling down from his wet tongue. Eyes turning away from the dog, he glanced towards the road and the inhabitants. Leopards chased down pigs, yowling and hissing angrily. In other vehicles, Rakyat men patrolled dilligently.

He grumbled quietly to himself. Jason couldn't believe what he just got himself into! He had better things to do than go after some drugged up Pirate's dog! Especially since the pirate and dog duo had tried to kill him on multiple occasions. Sure, Jason did try to return the favor, but the fucker survived a gunshot to the head. Thoughts of the knife-fight against the man in question flashed through his mind. Jason had managed to rip Langley's pistol out of its holster at the last second and he shot him point-blank between the eyes.

A bark from Clank and Jason noticed the compound was now in sight. Jason parked the jeep right outside the slightly open gate that led inside the compound. A soft grumble beneath his breath, and Jason climbed out of the vehicle, watching Clank leap out of the seat and dash through the open gate. Jason followed after the creature and immediately located the large mansion-like building in the center of the compound. This place was much stranger than Bridge Control. He had already grown used to all the Pirates whom had fun while they worked. Up the steps, the Privateer guarding the entrance gave him a glare and stood in front of him. "Langley sent me with important news for Hoyt..."

He watched the man raise up a walkie talkie and he stepped away to speak with the man in question. Jason heard him say a few things like, "Its Foster..." and "Langley sent him..." The man went silent for a bit and he huffed and attached the radio back to his waist. "Head in..." He pulled the door open and yelled angrily when Clank went rushing in and dashing upstairs. As Jason moved inside, he heard the man curse, "Fucking pirates need to train their dogs better..." The door closed and Jason snorted in its direction. Drama queen.

Moving upstairs after the Pitbull, he moved in the direction towards Hoyt's office. His eyes caught a suited woman crouched beside a familiar German Shepard. It was Lassie, and she appeared to have been shot. The female was working on removing the bullet from her hind leg. He'd get her after giving this sheet of paper to Hoyt. Knocking on the door, he heard that god forsaken accent, "Come in Foster!" He did as he was told, merely raising his hand and setting the sheet on his desk. "Ah! So he finally turned it in!" Hoyt took the sheet and sat down in his seat, eyes glancing over the paper. "Oh...Langley's dog got shot by a rebel. Meet Nadia and bring her back to him." A wave of his hand in dismissal and Jason wanted to do nothing more than to shoot him in the face.

A nod and out of the office Jason went, moving around the staircase and to the woman now wrapping up the dog's leg. Clank was now sitting beside the wounded dog; both Shepard and Pitbull seemed oddly content beside each other. "Uh...you're Nadia, yeah?" Jason caught the woman's attention and bright eyes met his. She stood and ran a hand through her hair. "Yes...you are Foster, correct?" He opened his mouth to respond, but she cut him off, "You can take her back to her owner now. I have finished taking care of her wound...poor thing..." Her hand went to Lassie's head and she scratched her lovingly. How she could actually touch the thing without being bit shocked Jason.

"Yeah...I'll take her back...came here to do that in the first place." Jason glanced to Lassie and the German Shepard looked to him and gave a growl of warning. "Lassie dear...he is going to take you back to your owner, Langley..." At the name, the dog's ears perked and both Pitbull and Shepard took off down the stairs, both going slow so that Lassie wouldn't struggle too much. Watching them go, Jason began to move after them but Nadia's voice echoed after him, "Make sure you keep an eye out...for Snow White..." The way she said those last two words made him freeze up a bit, but continued walking.

Stepping outside, he took a deep breath; the female's words had gave him a sense of anxiety. What if she knew? A swallow and off to the Jeep he went, giving a glare to the two animals that had both stuffed themselves into the passener's seat. Clank was more than in the driver's seat and Jason had to push the dog more to the side to be able to sit down. Clank was easily moved and Jason, with a frown, started up the jeep and set it in drive. All he had to look forward too was more money and newer upgrades for a gun. Was it really worth it?

It was.


	2. Click, Clack, Boom!

Jason regretted the fact that he always found himself coming back to Bridge Control. Thankfully, the pirates were far more calm than the last time he'd been here, when Langley wanted him to retrieve his demon of a dog. Memories of the phone call he got from Lewis earlier flashed through his head, how drunk the Molotov Man sounded with a hint of excitement ringing in his tone. When Jason got to Bridge Control, Rock, the large, fire-loving Heavy, told him that Lewis was out on a mission that had been issued by Hoyt. A scowl from Jason, and the Warrior sat in the grass and glared at the ground.

Then he heard the ever so annoying ringtone of his phone and the brunette reached for it, tugging it out of his pocket. He did think about takinga break for once. He did deserve it after having to mess with all of Hoyt's _'nice things'_. Raising the phone up to his ear, he heard the familiar tone of Lewis on the other end. "Where'th'ell are'ye?" Lewis asked with a hint of annoyance in his tone. "Oi'taugh'ah told'ye'ta come ta'th' bridge tha'ov'a looks'th ravine!" Jason felt his brow twitch. "No...you didn't. You told me to meet you at Bridge Control." There was silence that overtook the other end of the line and Jason thought of slugging Lewis the next time he saw him.

His jaw clenched in annoyance when Lewis suddenly burst out into a loud fit of laughter. "Oh'shi'! Pfffffft ahahahaha! Moi'bad!" He continued on with his loud hyena laughter and Jason already began to feel a headache start to form in his annoyance. "Yeeeaa'...so'th' ravine. Where'ya bust'ose traitor priv'teers! 'urry up, 'urry up!" Jason's brow wrinkled as he thought back to the incident. The run to the bridge, the ziplining, men shooting at him from every direction. That was possibly the worst run of his life and it would have been literally impossible if he didn't have those Untouchable shots.

"Fine. I'll be there soon..." When Jason hung up, he nearly threw the phone into the lake beside the camp. His grip remained tight on the phone and he finally jabbed the item back into his pocket. Standing up and hauling his rucksack back over his shoulder, followed by the three gun holsters he had, Jason stormed pass Randall and beelined it for his chosen vehicle, a Jeep colored green. A sour frown was on his face as he climbed into the metal, driving machine, turning on the engine and pulling out of the camp. He felt ready to strangle someone. Maybe one the way he could find an outpost he could liberate...

Unfortunately that wasn't so. It was to his misfortune that Jason could drive directly to that god forsaken bridge without running into a single outpost. Climbing angrily out of the Jeep, he glared at the pirate sitting up on the railing of the bridge, feet dangling over the side. He would have pushed him off if it weren't for McDuvan being there. The Privateer immediately glared at him the moment he arrived, but Jason paid him no mind as he approached the short male. "Fosta'!" Lewis cheered, climbing back onto the bridge. "Aboot toime you'sorreh 'ide showed up! Oi was gittin'all 'orried an' shi'!" A hand waved in the Privateer's direction. "Retrie'th' shi' from'th' car..." Jason watched McDuvan grumpily move towards a large armored car, reaching into the back to pull out one large crate.

"Oi undastan'ya use ziploines a'lo'?" The large crate ws set on the ground beside Jason; the wooden top was pried off with a large crowbar. Inside were C-4 charges, but there was something off about them. "We'nee'ta set up the'e babies'all down th'ravine...in e'ery cra'e, riggin', e'erythin'." A grin crossed Lewis' face, looking demented in almost every way. "Ya'git ta set'i' up...then de'onate when ya'git back ta'th' bri'ge...thou'...these are sti'prot'types...blow up one, th'othas will star'ta chain." Jason glared at McDuvan, the Privateer having shoved the testy explosives into his arms.

Glancing over them, Jason gave a grumbling nod, and moved off the right side of the bridge, heading towards the small shack that evidently had the zipline that lead further into the riggings borderlining the ravine that overlooked the deep blue river. Stuffing the C-4 Charges into his explosives sack, before jumping up to grab onto the handle he could use to zipline across the way. Momentum immediately caught hold of him, pulling Jason forward and flying across the river. Wind tussled his brunette hair, the pistol at his hip glistened with the sun's bright rays. His feet touched the ground on the opposite side, and Jason took the time to lock it into place for a quick and easy access back.

One of the charges was then attached to a box of crates that looked about filled to the brim with ammunition. He watched some ammunition go tumbling down from the top of the crate. He stepped back from it, being careful to not cause the thing to detonate. Running down the platform, he slipped into a small mine to plant two more of them amongst the rubble and crates. Jason took up a piece of armor and wrapped it around his shoulders as he jogged out of the cave and back towards the next zipline. Staring out over the ravine, Jason took ahold of the next handle and zipped across to continue planting explosives. This task was reletively easy; all he had to watch out for was a hot surface or jostling the switch he kept that made everything explode.

_"How you doing, Foster?" _Lewis' question came through in the form of a text. Jason scowled at the text as he planted the last one on the legs of a tall guard tower, the one where he stood to take a picture of the meeting in the first place. _"Done." _Was all he texted back to the Molotov Man. Already on the way back, Jason debated blowing it up immediately and just diving into the water, but he decided against it, already heading towards the zipline that would head back to the bridge where Lewis and McDuvan were waiting. On the way back, Jason didn't bother to tie off the ziplines, seeing as they'd be destroyed when he clicked the trigger and set off the chain.

He drew all the more closer to the final zipline and before he rode across the ravine, he retrieved the button from his lootsack, thumb digging into the trigger and activating it. From all the way down the ravine, he could see and hear the large explosion. He saw fire spitting out and enveloping even more wooden crates. More explosions followed and Jason was quick to ride across the zipline before the final few blew up. Jason heard Lewis andMcDuvan yowling with laughter at the tons of explosions and fire. "Now THAT was something!" McDuvan laughed out, hands crossed over his chest and chisled jaw stretched in his laughter. Jason watched, with some discomfort, as the zipline he had just used exploded into fire.

He climbed up the minor hill to get back to the duo, whom were still howling with laughter and excitement from the whole dilemma. Black smoke pillared up to the sky and Jason could only watch the bright blue begin to turn an inky grey from the amounts. It began to smell god awful and Jason's nose wrinkled at the very scent. McDuvan finally made a noise of discomfort at the smell but Lewis still seemed hyped up about all the destruction he had helped caused. "Well! Those C-4 char'es turned'ou' damn well! A lil' minor twee's an'they'll be per'ec'!" No words were said to McDuvan as Lewis headed to the direction of the armored van they had taken.

Near obidiently, McDuvan retacked the lid of the crate and hurried it into the back of the van. "Well done Fosta'." Lewis finally spoke. "Oi'll be'in contac'wi' ya if oi need ya'fo' anythin' else...m'kay?" A small noise from Jason and Lewis took it as a sign of approval, when really it was of annoyance. "Don't cause tew'mooch trouble." With a frown, Jason watched the duo climb into the front seat and drive off, leaving him behind with the destruction of the traitor's once safe haven. Smoke still billowed, and Jason shook his head and headed to his own vehicle.


	3. Blame it on the Moonshine

Finally.

Finally he had his chance to calm down. Due to his destruction of the radio signal that broke off all of Hoyt's connection, Jason had to resort to using a dumb walkie talkie to communicate with those dumb pirates that, nowadays, kept getting in contact with him to do certain things for them. However, today was one of the only reasons he felt comfortable heading over to Bridge Control.

Lewis had gotten in contact with him. The always drunken man had bargained with him about taking the night off. His exact words mostly involved getting drunk, playing some poker, and trying the new recipe to Lewis' home-made Moonshine. The whole thought of getting completely shitfaced was a great idea in his own mind. The main building was where Lewis said they would meet, along with maybe three other pirates. As far as he knew, Langley had said he wanted nothing to do with the party. What was even stranger is that Rock, Clause, and Hopper downright refused to join the party as well.

Pushing open the familiar bright red door, Jason stepped inside the dimly lit room and sat down at the fold up table where three familiar faces sat. The fourth individal was a mystery to him. He could recognize Randall "Rasputin" McGee, Angus Malcreath, and the drunkard himself, Lewis...whose last name was unknown to him. All eyes trained on him the moment he sat down, but it was Angus who was the first to speak. "Ah! Brody! Glad of you to join." It made him feel slightly uncomfortable that all of the pirates here knew who he really was.

"This man is Carlos...he was Vaas' second in command. " He jabbed his finger at the man who he was silently sitting beside him. Carlos gave the Jason a wave with his free hand, before he, Lewis, and Randall let out a noise of anger when Angus messed up all the cards and chips. "Better start over since Brody arrived!" Angus laughed. "I had a bad hand anyways!" Jason saw anger in the other three pirate's eyes, but none of them moved to punch him, shoot him, or strangle him. Instead, Carlos collected all the cards, reassorted all the chips, and shuffled them up. This time, it was Randall who spoke up.

"Lewis...did you forget to bring the Moonshine? Cuz seriously...I need to get drunk." Jason's eyes fell on the man's right arm, which was sporting a handmade weapon that had been used against him only once. From what he found out from Hopper, Randall was at a camp he had gone to liberate, and an explosion he shot off had exploded debris into Randall's arm, effectively breaking it beyond all repair and apparently, Randall's first thought was to chop it off and flee. Now it had been replaced by a metallic prosthetic arm that had a small gun built inside of it. At Randall's question, the Molotov Man grinned a wide grin and leaned down beside his seat, only to lean back up and settle five bottles on the table in front of him.

"A perfected recipe also...causes more buzz and fun." Jason took a bottle when the others did and he popped the cork. A sniff, a strong scent hit him hard and he grinned. This would work very nicely. Swirling the contents in the bottle around, he let his eyes shift to Carlos and Randall. The duo were both pouring a small amount into a glass and sipping from it. Lewis and Angus were just chugging their's down. Carlos resumed passing out the cards, and before Jason grabbed his, took a large drink from the Moonshine.

That was the last thing he could remember.

Movement as his hand sifted through his hair. Suddenly his brown eyes shot open and Jason sat up as fast as he could, his head screaming in pain at the brash, abrupt movement. Both hands surged to his temples, rubbing in firm, small circles to help calm his pounding headache. With a quick glance around, he found himself in a small room and clothes-less. A peek under the sheet and he was relieved to find his boxers were still on. Clambering to his feet, Jason stumbled over to the chair and went to put everything back on, the privateer uniform and all of his other things. The only things he couldn't find were his guns and their holsters.

Finally moving to the door, he pushed it open only to discover where he was. Badtown. He was in Badtown. All around him, men and women moved and talked and went about their daily lives. A few more steps outside and the radio at his waist began to go off. Someone got in contact with him. Removing the walkie talkie, he brought it up to his ear. "Hello-" "There you are!" An unknown voice yelled over him. "You said we'd head back at seven...and it's eight." Blinking in confusion, he shook his head. "Right. Right...sorry...uh...where are you right now?" He heard the unknown man huff in annoyance. "We have the chopper parked on the clear road by Nat's Repairs. Hurry up." The man on the other end disconnected and Jason immediately began to get in contact with the first person he thought of. Langley.

When he finally got through, the first thing he could hear was Lassie's heavy panting and the sound of a buzzer. "Sup?" Langley's voice came through next. "Uh...I'm at Badtown..." He heard silence and almost immediately, "You drank the Moonshine. Didn't you?" Jason paused. "Uh...yeah...can't remember anything that happened last night..." Another hand ran through his hair. "Mmm yeah...s'why I didn't go...tell you what. Meet me back at Bridge Control and I'll help you out..." A soft sigh of relief left Jason's lips as he disconnected and almost immediately he headed for the exit gate of Badtown. He was glad to see a slightly damaged ATV parked outside the gate and, climbing on, drove off down the street.

Wind blew through his hair as he drove past Rakyat, and villagers alike. Both slowed down when he passed by and it didn't take too long for him to reach Nat's Repairs. He abandoned the ATV and he glanced down the road when he heard helicopter blades slicing through the air in preparation of departing. The man standing beside the helicopter was neither dressed as a Privateer or a Pirate, so Jason didn't know whether or not he was a friend or foe. Approaching him, the man glanced at him and smirked, hand balling into a fist and beating at the metal door. "He's here." The fist went open-palmed and the door was pulled open for Jason as he approached.

A woman was in the front seat, looking antsy and anxious. "Yeah. Hurry up and close that door." Jason put on the headset and climbed into the back seat so the woman's co-pilot could take the front. "We'll hover over the island, but we ain't landing. Too dangerous." Jason gave the woman a nod, and watched her flip some switches and up went the copter into the air. Jason peered ou the window as the copter flew over the North Island and over the ocean. "You were shitfaced last night." The female pilot laughed. "Came stumbling over to us, asking if we could take you to the North island for a party you were going to." Jason felt his ears heat up in embarrassment. "Course...Phil here thought you were pretty crazy for not having any weapons." Alright. So he did lose them somewhere on South Island. "And now you're gonna go back...hope you have something to break your fall..."

A quick check, and Jason was pleased to see the wingsuit Willus had given him. Quickly checking for any damage, he was glad to see that there were no holes in the tapestry and wings. "Yeah...I'll be fine." He found himself once again peering out the window. The South Island was much closer and Jason was getting more impatient. He just wanted his weapons back and to forget about this whole ordeal. "Alright. We're ready..." The pilot glanced back at him, eyes sparkling. "Get ready to jump." Jason hauled open the door, removing the headset and passing it forward. "We will close the door behind you, you mad man." 'Phil' informed from the passenger's side. The wind blew his face and he closed his eyes, letting go of the door and dropping over the side. He plummeted.

Lips were pushed together, he let himself fall a while, before extending his arms, the wings catching hold on the wind and allowing him to glide over the vast ocean. The wind wasn't so harsh now and his eyes opened to survey his surroundings. He heard an Eagle's call and a small smirk grew. This place would have been a nice paradise if there weren't for people trying to kill him at different times. Finally deeming himself close enough to the ground, he pulled the string to his parachute and felt the massive cloth catch fully on the wind and the initial jerk nearly knocked the wind out of him. The drift towards the ground was quick, and when his feet touched the ground, Jason stuffed the parachute back in and took off. He knew where he was and which direction Bridge Control was in. When he got to the outpost, there was a jeep outside with Langley seated inside it. In the back was Carlos and Lassie.

Carlos crossed his arms. "You are a lightweight when it comes to the Moonshine...yet...everyone but Lewis is also..." Jason climbed into the passenger seat. "After we played poker for awhile, you and Lewis declared you were heading to Hoyt's camp to auction some stuff off to the highest bidder..." A hand ran through his shorn hair. "So we best try there first." Langley gave a swift nod, foot pressing into the gas and taking off down the street. Lassie's long tongue hung from her mouth, her coat was much shorter, having been shaved down to her skin. She looked even stranger and, for some reason, much more threatening than usual.

Langley drove off the street, the tires screeching down the cliff as he applied the breaks and sharply jerked the wheel to the left. The Jeep came to a complete halt in front of the Compound and Jason remembered why he shouldn't ever let Langley drive. Nonetheless, he hauled himself out of the vehicle and the trio, Langley, Jason, and Lassie moved inside. "I'll wait here!" Carlos had called after them. Lassie ran to the head of the group and sat down comfortably in a patch of grass. Jason glanced around the compound and found his eyes falling on a man looking over a gun holster. One of his gun holsters. "Hey!" Jason found himself running over to the Privateer and Langley ran after him. The man looked up at the exclamation and he looked up at Jason as he drew near.

"Oh...its you!" The man grinned up at Jason. "Nice guns you got here...didn't know why or how you got them but they're quite-" "I need them back..." He interrupted the Privateer. "Oh..." The man scratched at his stubbly chin in thought. "Well...I bought these off you for...about...five-thousand?" More thinking things over. "And these are some fine pieces of metal...well-taken care of and-" "Come on...I'll pay you back...plus interest." Jason crossed his arms over his chest. It was very easy for him to come about money here. The Privateer seemed to be a bit doubtful and unwilling to trade, but then, "I'll throw in..." a load up of a gun, "My MS16..." Langley displayed the gun to the man and Jason saw a twitch of a grin.

"The famous Langley's MS16, eh? The gun he's used to kill many rebels and traitors alike..." The man returned the gun in the holster he was looking at. "You drive a hard bargain...I'll do it..." The Privateer scooted back so Jason could take up all four of his weapons, hanging them over his shoulders and attaching the pistol holster to his thigh. He did miss the familiar weight on him. "Alright..." Langley tossed the gun to the man, which he eagerly caught and settled in his lap. Jason, in turn, retrieved his wallet and pulled out a good six-thousand dollars. The man took that also, and the duo turned away and headed back to the vehicle outside the compound.

"You gave up your original gun to help me...?" Jason asked Langley once they returned to the car. "Pffft." Langley snorted. "Naah...that gun wasn't the original I started out with on these damn islands. The original MS16 is somewhere at the bottom of the ocean...lost it when we were being taken here after you murdered Vaas." Jason watched Langley put his fingers to his lips, whistling loudly to call for Lassie. A howl responded, and Lassie was in the Jeep beside Jason in a minute tops. The Warrior was thankful Carlos was behind the wheel this time. "Anyways...you mentioned you had some extra items in your rucksack?"

Remembering, Jason nodded and opened the bag in question. "Yeah..." He retrieved a necklace of pearls, some woman's undergarments, a large packet of cocaine, a photo of a man and woman, and somehow another bottle of Moonshine. The two pirates stared at the items. "Well..." Carlos started with a smirk, "Where to next?" "...Probably Lewis..." Jason replied. "I do want to know what I got myself into last night."


	4. Recover Vozrozhdat

Clause was a tall, intimidating figure mounted with muscles, a cold personality, and a fierce looking LMG, along with bullet-proof armor covering his body from surprise attacks. Clause had never once spoken to Jason since he had arrived on the South Island. So Jason was quite surprised when it was Clause that had called him to, not Bridge Control, but to Thurston Town. The Heavy was leaning outside the bar, the LMG resting on his shoulder, and his gaze to the fence.

"Foster..." He greeted when Jason approached. A glance around and Jason gave a hum at the Heavy's acknowledgement of his arrival. There were Privateers around here...it only made sense why Clause used the name. "I have something for you to do...but...ve must head inside..." The man reached into his pocket and withdrew a key, pointing over to one of the houses inside the town. "Let us go and ve discuss more..." Jason followed the Heavy towards the house and in through the door. He watched the man reach up and tug at the dangling light. The bulb turned bright and revealed the room.

"Now listen, Brody..." Clause stated sternly once the door closed. The Heavy Hitter turned to face the smaller man and thick arms crossed over his chest. "I need you to head to North Island...I have boat set up if you so choose to go, but only you can complete this mission vith no death and dying." Jason paused at that, glaring at the other through half-lidded eyes. "How can I be the only one who can do this without death?" The Warrior swore he saw Clause's lip twitch in a light grin. "Because...I need you to go into Citra's Temple." The mention of the name made Jason's mouth fall open a bit.

"Why do you want me to go to Citra's Temple? Cuz I can sneak in without being noticed? Do you want me to be placing any explosives to blow them all up?!" Jason was forced to be quiet when Clause's hand stretched out to cover the brunette's lips. "Shut up...be quiet...I do not need you to place anything. Who do I look like, Lewis?" A brow rose and Clause removed his hand from Jason's face. "I need you to get something for me. A little box. You see...when you killed Vaas, the living pirates ran off to North island, taking nothing but the shirts on their backs and their flesh..." Jason stepped back from the taller man and glanced upwards to look him in the eye. "We did not have time to take anything else, and when Rakyat's came, they commandeered everything there..."

"So you want me to go to Citra's temple to retrieve this thing that you left behind?" A nod was Jason's response. "Unfortunately I cannot supply a helicopter for Hoyt would be getting suspicious. Instead I offer transport on a speedboat." Jason glanced out the dirty window and he grumbled something quietly. "I can give you something in return. I carry no money on me, but I can give upgrades. Upgrades to any and all LMG's you own." Jason let his eyes drift back to look at Clause and he gave a sigh. "Alright, alright...I'm doing it for the upgrades though." Jason caught the grin that appeared on Clause's face and the duo exited the building and headed down to the beach where Clause had stashed the speedboat.

The fresh sea air refreshed the duo as Jason assisted Clause in pushing the speedboat into the water, both jumping on as it floated into the deeper area. Clause settled into the driver's seat, pulling out an old, worn map and making a few marks on it with a pencil that was snapped in half. Jason watched the Heavy stuff the map back into his pant's pocket. "Oh..and if you find anything else, like interesting rectangular box, that is small amount of Lewis' knife collection. If find objects with familiar names on them, feel free to grab them." Jason opened his mouth to retort. "Or risk being called by them to get items back and throw off your main mission..." That made Jason rethink speaking his mind.

Instead, he watched the Heavy start up the boat and off they skipped across the waves. Schools of fish swam out of the way of the boat's path, choosing the alternative and swimming further beneath the rolling waves. The sky was clear with barely any clouds up in those light blue hues. The waves rolled with their boat, the North Island growing closer and closer. A glance upwards again, and he let his head tilt to the side at the helicopter up there. "Ah..." He heard Clause. "Is HagRaven...name of the helicopter that Nyreene flies. She is supplier to the villagers. Brings them seeds to plant crops and other items."

"Nyreene...I met her a few weeks back when I recovered from Lewis' party...who is Nyreene though?" Jason leaned back and the Warrior saw the way the Russian man's face twisted into a snarl. "Is Veena's little sister." The mention of the woman's name made Jason freeze up. His gaze imemdiately hit the water. She had gotten in his way. She had followed the boat he and Oliver had used to escape, jumped aboard from a bridge and attacked him. Jason had to protect his friend from the sharp blade of her machete. No matter how many times he had sliced her, she didn't stop.

Only then did he stab her through the chest. Jason could still hear Langley's scream and the way the life had faded in her eyes, the way he slid the blade out and the way her body fell backwards into the river. A shake of his head to bring himself back to reality and he glanced to Clause, the Heavy having fallen silent at the very mention of the woman. "I did give her chances to bail...but she didn't...my friends come first." Once again, Jason fell silent. He had promised to stay with Citra, until he found out Riley was alive. Now, he was torn. Jason swallowed at the cold look that was given to him, the snarl still present on Clause's lips. "She was our friend." The ride became very awkward for Jason and the burnette just figured he should be quiet until they reached the North Island.

The motor shut off the minute the boat pulled up on the beach closest to Citra's Temple, and Jason clambered out of the boat. "I will be waiting here..." A nod was given to the Heavy and the smaller man ran up the beach, passing bushes and trees and the occasional deer herd that fled when he came close. Slowing down when he found one wall of the temple, he walked the length of it until he found the entrance. The doors opened before him and Jason took in a deep breath and moved inside. If he was lucky, he wouldn't run into anyone who wanted to talk to him.

Walking through a series of hallways, he located a room inside the temple filled with items. One Rakyat, whom looked oddly fixated on the items, was standing in the room also. "Uh...hey. You're in charge of looking after these, right?" A glance to the items, he spotted a box with 'Clause' written at the left bottom. "Mmhmm..." A lazy response as the Rakyat took up a rectangular case. Immediately Jason knew that was Lewis' the moment he opened it up to reveal exotic looking knives. Probably from many different regions and cultures. Lewis also probably stole all of them. "Yeah...what do I gotta give to get some of this shit for myself?"

"Mmph...this is actually a 'take it if you like it' shelf...the pirate's shit we commandeered isn't really all that impressive...fist time I saw these knives though..." Jason, while the Rakyat was talking, took up the box that Clause wanted him to retrieve, stuffing it into his rucksack. A few more items followed. He'd give them to the owners when he got back to Bridge Control. "Think I'll keep these...these are some fancy fucking knives." Jason gave a snort. "They look pretty dull to me..." He might as well get the knives now...lest he face Lewis' drunken ranting. The look the Rakyat gave him was of confusion. "Besides, what use would you have them for? They're from different regions, most likely used for different cultures and religions..."

A brow raised from the Rakyat. Finally, a snort, the case was closed and set back with the rest of the commandeered items. "If you want them, Warrior. All you had to do was say so." A huff, and the Rakyat heard a call from outside. Quickly, he made his way out of the room, giving Jason the chance to grab the case and stuff it into his rucksack. All the other names there he didn't recognize, so the Warrior made his way out of the room, pass the meeting Dennis was giving to the men and right back out of the Temple. Waiting for the large doors to close, he finally made his way back in the direction he came, pushing through the plantlife and stepping out onto the beach.

"You got the box?" Clause was not in the boat, moreso outside of it and getting ready to push the boat right back into the water to depart. "Mhm." Jason retrieved the small box from the sack and held it out to the Heavy. He watched as the massive man took a hold of the box as delicately as he could and flicked it open. "What's in there...if I can ask?" Jason saw Clause's eyes raise to meet his, and another small grin crossed is face. An item was removed, a small locket. He didn't expect to see something like that. "Is filled with pictures of family..." The locket was opened and the contents were revealed. "Little boy is little brother back in Russia. Old woman is mother. All my paychecks I get here to go them to keep them living comfortably..."

Jason eye the family, bright smiles despite the cold snow they were covered in. "I plan on going home...once Hoyt is taken care of. Life here is too soft for man like me." Jason couldn't help the laugh that left his lips. "Big guy like you would think even Russia is too soft. You can take on anything, big guy." Jason was relieved when Clause returned the laugh, giving one big push to get the boat into the water and the duo hopped aboard once again. Clause tucked the locket into his pocket and sat behind the wheel. "Let us head back before we are missed, da?" Jason nodded and with that, the duo's boat took off back across the waves.


	5. Burn the Evidence

"You see my predictament?"

Jason was leaning back in a chair across from Rock. The flamethrower carrying Heavy had his arms crossed and he kept a blank face on. "Hoyt requests me to go and burn everything down...however...I already have work to be doing here." The warrior could already see where this was going. "But...I want you to take this..." Rock jabbed a finger at a fine looking flamethrower. "I built it with the parts you retrieved for me from Citra's temple. Thank you for that, by the way." Jason heaved himself up and moved to the flamethrower, taking it up, holding it in his grip, and examining it thoroughly.

"Extended range, a large canteen holding the gasoline, and the hotter the flame, the more dangerous and devastating the area will be left." Rock heaved himself up as well and moved towards the other. "You go to this location," A map was handed to Jason and he continued, "Destroy everything there and leave nothing left of the temple or traitors." Jason let his hands run over the flamethrower and, removing the shotgun from one of his holsters, he fit the flamethrower in and grinned. "Yeah...I can handle them...handle them like I did Vaas' weed fields that one time." He heard a snort of amusement from Rock.

"Langley was there and he wasn't happy...Man was crazy and antsy for a week until we got new shipments..." Jason laughed at Rock and he glanced to where Langley was. The pirate's feet were propped up on a sleeping Lewis, whom was on the ground with his head leaning against a crate. "Hoyt must be working you guys to the bone these days..." Jason added in with a light frown replacing his smile. "Of course. Thanks to your liberating outposts, more Rakyat have shown up. You are lucky we are in charge of this place and the area around it." Jason gave a nod and finally he was dismissed to do his thing.

"Contact me or head back here once you're done." Rock told him with a crooked smile and a wave. Jason gave Rock a thumbs up as he left the camp. A brief check of the map, and Jason clambered onto the ATV he had rode to get here. A turn of the ignition, and the the vehicle came to life. The new flamethrower felt right in one of three gun holsters he had hanging from his back. The large tires caught onto the road and pulled him forward. Jason revved the engine and put on some speed to get to the location much quicker.

He cut corners, driving offroad, and carefully down cliffs. Jason would have to in order to get to the destination anyways. Turning the music down, he listened for voices of the traitors. He wasn't fully sure how close he was to the nearest outpost, but he could just barely hear the chatter of men through the trees. The ATV was shut off and ever so quietly, he removed the flamethrower from his back and followed the voices. Peering around an old tree, he spotted two Privateers talking angrily.

"Some Privateer named Foster broke down the old riggings. It's bullshit!" One growled while the other nodded his head in agreement. Glancing at the knob that controlled the heat of the fire, he turned it up to orange, a deep blue being the hottest setting. The flame flicked and Jason stepped out of hiding, pulling the trigger and surprising the men. They only gave out short yelps, before they were incinerated to ashes. Jason grinned when the fire already began to catch hold on the temple itself, and quickly, he ran inside to finish the job and bring a end to the traitor's lives.

Each traitor privateer Jason ran into, he torched to blackened corpses. The further in he went, the more the place began to catch fire. Still, he found no signs of the captains in charge. Sliding to a halt as he nearedd the final room, Jason peeked inside and saw three Heavies. A small, quiet curse, before he ducked down to grab that knob. If he could catch some of the vines on fire inside while setting the Heavies on fire as well, the mission would be over and he could head home. Glancing over the colors, he grinned and set it to that deep blue. The minute he did, his hands felt like they were burning, his arms felt the warmth of the flame. Gritting his teeth, Jason stepped out of hiding.

His finger pulled the trigger, a blue, green, and yellow colored fire shot from the nozzle of the flamethrower. Enraged yells, two of the Heavies turned to fight back with their own weapons, but the flames were already beginning to make their skin peel from their faces, began to make their blood boil beneath their flesh. Their yells of anger turned to yells of pain as they dropped their weapons. The large guns made a loud clattering sound as they hit the stone floor. Not too long later, two large bodies followed. The last Heavy was staring calmly at the flamethrower in Jason's hands, unaffected by the fire for the armor he wore was fireproof. Unlike the other two Heavies, he was a Flamethrower carrying Heavy.

"Ah, so Rock sent you in his place...must be a busy man to not face his destiny." The Heavy withdrew his own Flamethrower. The flamethrower itself wasn't too impressive, but the fireproof armor told Jason he'd have to use something other than the flamethrower Rock was kind enough to let him use. "I don't know what you're getting at, but Rock doesn't have time to show up to fucking kill you." The angered look on the man's face gave Jason some gratification. It wasn't hard to piss people off here. "That man stole my title! That man should have come to face his death with honor!" Jason just snorted in response. A glance to the walls, and Jason began to panic when he saw just how fast this place was coming down.

He had to finish this. Jason had to kill the Heavy before him. Jabbing the flamethrower back into a holster, he whipped out his Ace. "Cheating in a flame war!" This man is nuts, Jason thought. Then again, this was Rook Island, home to insane pirates and privateers galore. "Yeah...I've never been a 'follow the rules' sort of guy..." Jason hissed, pulling the trigger and firing rapidly at the Heavy. The man ducked out of the way, raising his own weapon and flames erupted from the nozzle at Jason. He ducked out of the way just in the nick of time. "In this fight, you will not win! I have the element on my side! I am fireproof!" A crick of a grin flashed on Jason's face.

"Yeah...but you're not bulletproof."

Jason went running out of the temple as it collapsed behind him. He had filled the man in charge full of bullet holes and caused even more fires in the belly of the temple. Jason jumped onto the ATV he had parked, watching the entire temple go up in flames. The fire raged on, engulfing the leaves and trees and bushes around the temple. Smaller rodents ran for cover. A light grin, and he drove off back to Bridge Control. When he arrived at the outpost in question, Rock was standing on the second floor of the main building, watching black smoke filter into the sky. "Nice job Brody..." He complimented. "Very nice job. Sie sind ein wahrer Krieger."

"I have to meet up with-" "I understand. Your payment for helping me is the flamethrower." He gestured to the weapon in Jason's holster. The burnette glanced at it and sent a light grin at Rock. "Thanks...get in contact with me if you need anything else, alright?" There was a nod from Rock and Jason went off on his way, thinking that out of all the pirates, Rock had to be the one he respected the most.


	6. Temples, Relics, and traps

The ocean was a vast, miraculous thing. It stretched on for miles both horizontally and vertically. Creatures thought extinct still survived down in the deepest, darkest depths. It held vast, underwater caverns and ruins and temples that nobody has ever documented or explored. The ocean was all the more beautiful and mysterious surrounding Rook Island. There were fallen temples, hidden relics, and a sense of urgency for all the sharks that surrounded them.

Standing on the beach, Jason waited for Lewis to show up. The man had contacted him in a hurry, yelling something about a temple he had found near Thurston Town. The temple was deep in the ground and greatly hidden. But there were underwater caverns that lead further into the ground to the main temple. Lewis told him that there was this relic he needed for a certain mission he had to do. So here he was, waiting for the crazy, drunkard.

Jason heard a large armored vehicle park on the beach. He heard Lewis laughing as he turned off the radio and engine. Lewis stepped out of the front seat, walking down the beach to meet the other man. Hands were bunched into his pockets, and strange, light-bluish/greenish grenades were attached to grenade straps at his hips. "Brody!" Soft chuckles as the man approached the other, ripping off those grenades and offering them to the warrior. "Th'temple ya'need t'break inta is sea'ed an' undawata'. Oi need ya'ta use 'ese grena'es oi made t'ablow up 'ose dawrs."

Jason took those grenades, looking over their bluish texture. "Grenades don't work underwater." He pointed out, thinking that the Molotov flinging man had forgotten how bombs worked. "They only work if you deploy them above ground." All Jason was rewarded with was that familiar, god awful hyena laughter that spouted from Lewis' lips. "Nah, nah, nah...these are prota'ype, wata'-proof grena'es! Oi mad'em a few weeks ago!" He took one of the grenades, walking in knee-deep and pulling the cord beneath the waves. Jason watched as the seconds tick by. Lewis hadn't seemed to release the grenade. If the damn thing did blow up, Lewis would have his entire arm blown off. "Lewis! Throw the fucking grenade!"

Those crazed eyes flicked to Jason, Lewis let out a loud bark of laughter, standing fully, pulling his arm back and launching it out deeper into the ocean. The small bomb hit the water and exploded. Jason glared at the man, but Lewis snickered. "Waw'rried oi'd blow meh hand off? HAH!" The man would have continued laughing, if it wasn't for Jason dropping the prototype grenades into the sand in favor of punching him in the cheek. The Molotov man stumbled back, despite the pain, continuing his laughter. "Alroigh', alroigh'..."

"I'll just use C-4 charges." Jasom hissed, moving towards the water. "I'll get that thing you need and bring it back..." He walked further and further into the waves until he was able to swim. Jason had made a few Deep Dive syringes for this occasion, seeing as he had to dive deep below the ocean surface to get to the water worn temple. As he waded through the waves, Jason took out one of the syringes, jabbing it into his arm. A breath was taken, and Jason dived downwards.

Schools of fish fled out of their groups to get away from him. Jellyfish swam calmly around him, and there were no signs of sharks. The further down he went, the darker it turned. Jason took the time to flick on the waterproof flashlight he had, lighting his way and revealing the temple built inside a wall. Swimming closer, Jason's brow rose at the missing door. He swam through anyways, through a long, dug out tunnel and up. He popped through the surface of a large lake, probably groundwater, inside the dug out area. Swimming around in a full circle to get a look of the place, Jason then moved towards the shore.

Heaving himself out of the water, Jason took the time to admire the large stone steps that escalated up to the true temple entrance. Jogging up those steps, Jason approached a large stone door. Hands pressing against it, he knew this was where he had to place the C-4 charges. One bomb removed, he stuck it to the door and set a timer. One should be enough to bring down the door, and not the entire temple. His hopes were realized as the C-4 blew up, taking only the door and some of the frame out with it. A crooked grin marred Jason's face, and back up the stairs he went and through the door.

Jason was faced with a long hallway stretching out to a looming cliff, the path between it was broken but faced with vines hanging from the ceiling and inbetween the two platforms. Along the walls were golden frames, looking as though they were here to support the foundation itself. A breath, and Jason ran forward, leaping off the cliff, catching hold of the vine, and using the momentum to swing to the other cliffside. His feet touched the ground and Jason snorted. That wasn't going to stop him. Continuing on his way through the long passage, Jason examined even more golden supports, some worn golden steps up to a golden alter. On either side of the golden staircase was nothing but darkness. The pit went down deep and the brunette couldn't see the bottom of it.

Quickly running up the steps to the alter, Jason was greeted to the sight of a small, but pure gold relic with sapphire eyes. It was truly beautiful and it glinted brightly when Jason's flashlight shone on it. Approaching the relic, he looked over the item with an appreciation. Why did Lewis want this? Remembering what happened with the knife and Buck, Jason glanced around for any ropes or spikes that would activate traps. Jason figured he'll just deal with them head on. Opening up his ruck sack, Jason raised his hand in preparation of grabbing the item. He wetted his lips with his tongue, before he swiped the item and stuffed it into his bag.

A loud creaking sound followed. Jason closed the sack and backed up to the stairs. Then, he heard a loud ticking noise. "I think it's time to go..." Jason turned and dashed away from the alter, running down the stairs, skipping a few steps as he did so. The minute he got to the bottom step, Jason heard the explosion. Turning around, his eyes near popped out of his head at the sight of lava gushing from the broken golden alter, rushing down the stairs after him. "Son of a bitch!" Jason cursed, picking up speed and dashing down the hallway. The lava was gaining fast.

Jason leapt across the pit, grabbing hold of the vine and swinging to the other side. Landing safely, he turned to look behind him, relieved that the lava plummeted into the pit. The relief didn't last long, because a sharp joint entered his arm. A cry of pain, Jason glanced down, only to see a long, thin spike sticking out of his arm. This was starting to remind Jason of Indiana Jones. Taking off again, the brunette heard more spikes go flying from the walls. Another few spikes were lodged into his sides, and two more hit his calf. Down the stairs Jason went, diving into the water to escape the traps of the temple. Wading deep in the water, Jason watched the inner temple begin to collapse on itself. He quickly injected himself with another Deep Dive.

Lewis was still up on the beach the time Jason resurfaced. Taking deep gasping breaths, Jason swam for shore. Lewis ran to the water's edge to help pull the wounded man onto the beach. "Ya'ge' th' re'ic?" There came the question. Jason took the time to rip out the spikes, before reaching into the ruck sack to retrieve the item, holding it out to the Molotov Man. The relic was snatched from Jason and held up in the sun's rays to be examined. "Yep...this is'i'...mee'ya' back a'th' camp." Jason opened his mouth to retort, but Lewis was already walking towards the armored van parked in between two trees. Jason stood, taking one of his medical syringes and pressing it into his arm.

With that done, Jason found the nearest working vehicle, and the warrior headed to Bridge Control. He found the place all decked out, as if there was going to be a wild, crazy party happening soon. Looking around, Jason spotted Lewis sitting with the relic in his lap, using a rag to scrub at the golden item vigorously. "What the hell Lewis?" Jason hissed to him as he approached. "Why did you want me to go into that death trap to get that?" A simple grin was given back to Jason.

"Why...fo'Langi'ly of course...'is'birfday's today, afta' all."


	7. Stealing Back the Hag

White and black streaked fur stretched with the way the tiger moved. A long tail flicked slowly behind the creature as it stalked through the foliage. The scope of the SVD Sniper Rifle followed the large cat's movements. A brunette haired man watched the rare cat move slowly through the trees and bushes of the mountain, unaware of the human's presence. Jason didn't know how much that rare tiger's fur would sell for but they'd better hope there were more than one of them.

The scope trailed down the cat's body, focusing in on the tiger's head. Jason watched the big cat lay in a pile of leaves, looking oh so comfortable in its nest. Jason would have pulled the trigger, ended the cat's life, but the walkie talkie on his waist began to spout a female's voice, sounding panicked and worried. Lowering the scope when he was certain the tiger was staying put, the brunette took the radio and responded. "Who is this? I don't recognize your-"

"It's me...the pilot that helped you get back to the South Island?" Jason felt himself freeze. It was Nyreene, the pilot of the helicopter, HagRaven. Swallowing, Jason ran a hand through his hair and played it cool. "I need your help...awhile back when I was delivering goods to Gaztown, Privateers struck, took my helicopter, the HagRaven, and had taken Phil hostage." Jason listened to the female as she continued. "I need your help getting them back...at least Phil if you can..." Peeking up to take a look at the white tiger, Jason hummed lightly. "Sure sure...where should we meet?"

"Near the Compound." Was Nyreene's answer. "I'll meet you there..." Her side went dead and the radio was placed back at his waist. Another glance to the tiger, Jason gave a slight grin when he saw the tiger stand again to reveal two white little cubs stumbling at her feet. Getting out of the area as quickly as possible, Jason slid down the steep side of the cliff towards his vehicle. He supposed he'll let them live a bit longer. Climbing into his chosen jeep, Jason drove back onto the road and headed off into the direction of Hoyt's compound. The Hawaiian music that played made the man grin as he drove along.

The area around the compound was clear. Nyreene was nowhere to be seen, nor another vehicle that showed signs of the woman's presence. Climbing out of his jeep, Jason walked down the small slope of the hill and spotted a very familiar woman leaning against one of the trees, looking as casual and calm as ever. Jason approached her. "Thanks for showing up...they're keeping them both at the hangers where they keep all the airplanes and copters." The female patted a green Technical, her brow raising as she climbed into the front seat. "We best head out now, before it gets dark...when we get there, the darkness can give us cover while we sneak in."

The trip was short. The plane hangers were not so far from the Compound but a quick glance around and Jason looked to Nyreene. "I'll go in first...survey the surroundings. Tell you if I find Phil or the Hag..." The woman gave a soft nod and sunk into the tall bushes. He wouldn't have been able to see her if he didn't look thoroughly. Jason jogged inside, manuevering himself around the lone rubble piles and engines and planes. He found Privateers standing around, minding their own business. In his disguise, the other men greeted him like an old friend. To keep up the ruse, he waved to them as he passed, heading further into the hanger.

Then he heard yelling. A glance inside one of the buildings and he found Phil, sitting in a wooden chair with his arms tied behind his back and a stern look on his face. Privateers sat in the room with him, jeering at him and trying to get information out of him. "Where's your boss, eh? The owner of that copter?" Jason would have moved inside, but another Privateer stopped him. "This area is off limits, for now. There is an interrogation going on at the moment." Jason stepped back and eyed the way Phil kept his face remarkably straight and how quiet he was. Jason watched the Privateer inside pull out a glock and press it to Phil's head.

"Start talking or you'll get shot!" The Privateer snapped, only to recieve a crooked grin from the co-pilot. "Shoot me and you'll never find her..." The Privateer's lips pulled into a snarl, the glock was shoved back into its holster and he stood angrily. "Someone else interrogate him later. I need a drink..." The angry man pushed past Jason and he figured to continue on and find out where the HagRaven was kept. Passing a spitroast, he stared at the familiar helicopter stashed not too far behind the pit. Privateers were emptying out the contents: crates of food, gallon-sized jugs of clean water, and other needed things for the villagers to survive.

At this time, Jason figured it was time to head back to Nyreene and wait for nighttime to fall. The night would give them cover to sneak in and free Phil, and even the HagRaven if they weren't discovered by that time. Walking back out of the Hanger, Jason moved into the foliage and crouched beside Nyreene. "I found both of them..." He saw her perk up with a grin. "But Phil is in an interrogation room and all the cargo from your HagRaven have been unloaded."

"That's no problem..." Nyreene replied with a wave of her hand. "I can always get more. It is not hard to come by. People I know in Bangkok have tons of donated supplies to give. I can go pick them up again and redistribute them among Rook islands." Jason gave a slight nod and looked up towards the sky. "It'll be dark very soon now. We just have to be patient." Jason saw the female nod, and comfortably seat herself in the tall bushes. "Very soon Phil...you will be freed..."

Night fell quickly, the sky turned a dark grey and the stars marred the skies like scars. Nyreene clambered to her feet, but remained crouched in the bushes. Jason gave a nod and Nyreene swore she saw the Warrior attach something to a tree. "Alright..." He kept his voice down. "We'll move on through the perimeter outside the buildings. The we can weave through one of them and get to the building where Phil is being held..." Jason krept out from the bushes with the female directly behind him. Together, they manuevered through the backside of the buildings, evading patrolling privateers. Sneaking in through a building, the duo moved across the near empty courtyard and into the building where Phil was kept.

The man was still tied in a chair, his nose broken and bleeding, his lip split and the area around his left eye was a bluish-purple. Phil's head rose when he heard someone approaching, and his attitude changed when he saw Jason and Nyreene standing there. "Boss..." His voice was kept quiet, just above a whisper. That frown was replaced with a bloody grin and he watched calmly as Jason moved forward to slice his machete through the thick ropes. The man leaned forward in his seat, grinning widely at the duo. "Knew you wouldn't leave me hanging when I saw ya, kid..." Phil mumbled with good humor to Jason. The Warrior returned the grin.

"Alright...keep your voices down...we need to sneak past the spitroast and get you guys to your HagRaven..." Both heads bobbed, reminding Jason of bobble heads for a brief amount of time. "Phil..." Nyreene motioned to the taller, older man. "Grab your stuff...the spare keys also..." The co-pilot nodded again and to the table he went, stuffing his pockets with the small items, making sure to snap the key to one of the belt loops. "All good, Captain..." Phil spoke with a grin. Together, the trio moved out of the building and moved back to the outer edges of the hanger. Silently they stalked, pausing in the shadows when a Privateer passed by.

"Alright...I'll go and distract the Privateers around the roast...wait for my signal, then take back your Helicopter..." Jason, without waiting for a response, moved into view and approached the men talking and eating calmly. "Hey..." Hummed greetings from each man stuffing their face; some had removed helmets and scarves so the items would not get in the way. By the looks of it, they were eating some of those Buffalo that roamed the hills beside the hanger. Taking a seat beside one of the Heavies, part of the Buffalo's leg was offered to him. "Good job with those traitors, Foster..." A man spoke from across the spittle. "We heard from Sam. All of us were unaware they were even there..."

The men on either side of him gave his back a slap, both laughing. "Good find, good find! All of those other men at the Compound...there are probably jealous." A buck-toothed man laughed. He looked about Grant's age, with buzz-cut sandy blond hair. He wagged a leg bone in his direction. "If Hoyt recognized me, I'd be walking tall too! That man's the business boss! King of the market!" The male was cuffed on the back of the head. "Oh shut it Wiggins!" The larger man laughed and Jason felt awkward. For murderous thugs, they certainly behaved like they were normal human beings.

Then there was an explosion. The Privateer's heads all jerked behind them, standing up and grabbing their weapons. Jason mimicked them, thinking that placing the C-4 on the tree to use as the distraction was quite a good idea. His eyes flicked to the shadows as some of the Privateers around the pit began to move towards the sound of the explosion. There, he saw Nyreene and Phil go running from the shadows and dashing for the Hag. Jason watched them yank open the doors and climb in front, closing them tight behind them.

"Nyreene!" The sandy haired Privateer had seen them. The other's heads jerked behind them at the name and the sound of helicopter blades slicing through the air as the aircraft was started up. Jason saw them all raise their guns to open fire, but the brunette watched Phil chuck something out the window down at them. "Smoke grenade!" A heavy yelled just before thick black and grey smoke began pillowing out of the small grenade. Coughing, Jason ran in one direction, getting out of the gas and looking up to the sky. The HagRaven was raising higher and higher into the sky, and he saw Phil give him a salute before off they went.

The smoke eventually cleared, and the Privateers cursed as they watched the helicopter turn to but a speck on the horizon. "Damnit...Hoyt's inner circle's gonna have our asses on a silver platter!" The sandy haired Privateer complained loudly, dropping his gun and sitting heavily by the fire. "Please..." Another spoke, drawing Jason's attention. "The most that'll happen is getting yelled at...now if it were Snow White that got away..." Jason saw each individual shiver at the very thought. The brunette chose to hang around a while longer, to not appear suspicious. Suddenly appearing and suddenly leaving would definitely make each Privateer know it was his fault. A slab of Buffalo was once again handed to him by one of the Privateers and Jason figured he'll eat and leave.

Besides, he still had to hunt that White Tiger...


End file.
